My earlier U.S. application Ser. No. 08/246,457 and earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,657, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, disclose different air distribution system concepts. The initial problem to which these earlier inventions were directed was that of condensation collection on exterior windows. This can occur in buildings, automobiles, buses or aircraft. Condensation is unsightly, reduces light available, and in vehicles, can obscure the driver's line of sight, which can be dangerous. Build up of condensation around the base of windows can result in corrosion, rotting of wooden structures, growth of fungi and the like.
Accordingly, the proposals in my earlier application and patent focused on air distribution duct configured for use up against a window or the like. Generally, the preferred embodiments described in my earlier applications included a rectangular section duct. A distribution divider divided the duct to define inlet and outlet portions, and a communication passage extended longitudinally of the duct for air communication between the inlet and outlet portions. The passage increased in width with increasing distance from an inlet port and included a plurality of fins extending into the inlet portion. The configuration was such that a uniform air flow was provided along the length of the air distribution duct. The actual outlet port was provided adjacent one side, for use up against a window, etc.
Those earlier applications did not detail or suggest other applications of the air distribution duct. Further, the fin configuration proposed in those earlier applications, while providing for even air distribution, was not the most efficient. Additionally, the overall length of the duct was not great, in view of the intended application. At that time, it had not been developed in lengths longer than 48 inches.